The present invention relates to an electrical machine having a first active part which has at least one pole tooth which is fitted with a permanent magnet, and a second active part which is magnetically operatively connected to the first active part for movement relative to one another. The present invention also relates to a corresponding method for production of a pole tooth for an electrical machine. The expression “active part” in this case means, for example, a primary part or a secondary part of a linear motor, or else a stator or rotor of a torque motor. The problem and the solution according to the present invention are described here primarily, however, with reference to a linear motor.
Synchronous linear motors having magnets arranged in the air gap are known. Furthermore, synchronous linear motors have also been developed in which the magnets are embedded in the pole teeth of the primary part. In this case, subsequent magnetization of the magnet blanks is impossible. Ready-magnetized permanent magnets must therefore be used. In order to integrate these permanent magnets into the manufacturing process as late as possible, a modified cut of the motor laminates is required. However, synchronous linear motors such as these with embedded permanent magnets have the disadvantage that the manufacturing process must be carried out with very great care and involves a large amount of effort.